Man Who Can't Be Moved
by IamaPegasusDEALWITIT
Summary: Sneak Peek:He wasn't broke. So why were people handing him money? He didn't need any money. He needed her. He needed to see her again. To feel her. To love her. Once more, just one more chance is all he wants. "I love you too." NaLu One Shot


**Man Who Can't Be Moved**

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

He walked back to his favorite place.

Hargeon.

The place he met her. The girl he loved. He just recently broke up with her a few days ago. So now, he decided to stay here until she comes back. Until she wants him back. He still believes that she loves him. And she still does.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
_ I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_  
_ I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do_  
_ How can I move on when I've been in love with you_

He wasn't broke. So why were people handing him money? He didn't need any money. He needed her. He needed to see her again. To feel her. To love her. Once more, just one more chance is all he wants.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_ And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_ Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_ And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

"Natsu!" She gasped. She looked around.

He isn't there.

She misses him.

She misses being with him

. Tears fell down her chin, dripping wet. She loves him. She still does.

_So I'm not moving_  
_ I'm not moving_

"Move bitch!" Someone screams. He still stays there. Not moving. Not even an inch.

_Policeman says son you can't stay here_  
_ I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year_  
_ Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_  
_ If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

"You have to leave now, sir." The policeman says. He shakes his head.

"No, she will come." He says. "I know she will. She has too."

The policeman left. A few day later, he comes back. "Sir, you really have to leave." Natsu shakes his head again. It starts raining hard. "Never. I'm staying here no matter what."

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_ And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_ Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_ And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

Lucy grabs her coat. "Natsu..." She mutters. "I'm coming." She reaches for the knob and turns it, giving her access to the world. Giving her access to Hargeon. Giving her access to Natsu. The man she loves, the man who can't be moved.

_People talk about the guy_  
_ Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa_  
_ There are no holes in his shoes_  
_ But a big hole in his world_

_ Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_  
_ And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_  
_ And you'll come running to the corner_  
_ 'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

"Where are you, Natsu?" Lucy asked herself. "Stop hiding." She stops.

_'Apparently, there is this man who claims to be waiting for a girl he loves.' A reporter said. 'Please, Lucy, come back. I miss you. I love you, Luce' A guy cuts her._

It was Natsu. She smiles. "I love you too." She mutters and starts running again.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_ And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_ Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_ And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

__"Please Lucy, come back. I miss you. I love you, Luce." Natsu says, cutting the reporter. "Please come back. I'm just here in Hargeon. Remember? It's where we first met?" Natsu smiles, tears streaming down his face. "Please come back, Luce. Please..." He says.

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

__"Natsu!" Lucy screams. Natsu turns around and smiles. They welcome each other with open arms. "I knew you'd come..." He whispers in her ear. "Of course I'd come. You are my boyfriend, after all." She whispers back.

_I'm not moving_

* * *

__**Im done! Wow 2 stories in a row! I'm SUPERMANNNNN XD lol jk  
**

**Arigatou! Love y'all! -Marga  
**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE SCRIPT'S SONGS :)  
**

**P.P.S SORRY ITS SO SHORT :P  
**


End file.
